


Never Forget Who You Are

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Post ROTK, torture physically and mentally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship, Happiness, and Chilly night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

_A day after the destruction of the ring…_

They were on their way back from Mordor; they had guided the hobbits back to their home in the Shire and Gandalf the White was on his way to the Undying Lands. Before he vanished he asked Legolas to join him. Legolas glanced over at Aragorn and Gimli and finally said, 'that as far as the sea called him, he should stay with his brothers, as long as they lived, to be with them until their last breath'. At that statement, Gandalf vanished as the wind came, and from that moment on he was gone from their sight.

After they left the Shire, they rode quietly as the forest sang to Legolas. Legolas and Gimli shared the same horse and Aragorn rode on his horse alone. As Legolas heard the song that the forest sang to him he talked to his horse, Arod, and the horse halted and rested. Gimli and Aragorn looked over at Legolas as he took a long deep breath like he was swallowing all the air that surrounded them.

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Aragorn asked him with mirth in his words.

As Legolas heard Aragorn speak to him he knew that his best friend would start to tease him, so he glanced over at Gimli and saw from the look on Gimli’s face that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Gimli, I gave you my word to explore the Glittering Caves. I think that the time has now come." Legolas said.

"And I gave you my word to ride with you into Fangorn. The time has come; Aragorn, choose for us please –which way should we go first?" Gimli looked at Aragorn, who stood like a tree with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Well Aragorn, where should we go first? To fulfill our promises that we said we would, or to spend as much time as we have left before we go to our homes together?" Gimli asked Aragorn, and proceeded to continue talking:" Oh, come on, Aragorn, do not stood there like a statue." Gimli smiled and glanced over at the elf.

"You're kidding me, right?" Aragorn looked over to the two, keeping his face impassive, but smiling inwardly.

"Come _elvellon_ [elf-friend] let us make camp before the darkness falls," Legolas said to Gimli, who to him was like a brother.

"Aragorn, I am going to get us some branches to start a fire. I will be back as fast as I can. As for you Gimli, open the bag so we can see what hobbit-food tastes like. " After issuing his orders, Legolas took off before the other two could protest and say anything.

Aragorn and Gimli watched Legolas walk as peacefully as the sea; they heard his song, a song about happiness and friendship that lasts forever.

Legolas walked into the woods and Aragorn and Gimli prepared the camp.

In the meantime Aragorn said to Gimli, "As far as I know Gandalf, before he leaves Middle-Earth, will go to Rivendell to see the council and speak about our success."

"Are you telling me that Gandalf is staying in Middle-Earth for a while longer? So why did he ask Legolas to go with him?" Gimli asked Aragorn with a confused look.

"Because he wants to know if Legolas will leave this shore or stay with his friends, and I guess that Gandalf received a clear answer from Legolas about that," Aragorn said.

Aragorn looked around and saw several branches and began to make a fire with them, and he saw Gimli roll his eyes at him with a furious look on his face.

"Aragorn, what do you think you're doing?" Gimli asked, the fury clear in his tone.

"I want to feel warm this night, it is very chilly; come closer you will see I am shivering. If Legolas doesn't come shortly I will make a bigger fire," Aragorn said.

"If Legolas sees what you did, he will kill you for damaging his pride," Gimli replied.

They had not noticed that Legolas had, in fact, heard their conversation. They only noticed him when a bunch of branches fell to the ground and Legolas mounted his horse and started to ride away.

Gimli immediately understood why Legolas had done this and he shouted for Legolas to stop.

"Legolas wait! At least take me with you!" Gimli cried and saw Legolas halt his horse and stare over at him. Gimli continued, "You don't expect me to stay with that damn human, do you?" he said, his smile hidden within his beard.

Legolas then spoke to his horse and got down. He walked straight over to them and let the horse rest.

They saw Legolas walk strangely; his eyes staring at the ground, and his face wore an expression of anger and also shame.

"Aragorn, you still do not understand, do you?" Gimli snapped at him, the anger still present in both his face and voice.

"Legolas, forgive me if I've done anything wrong," Aragorn said, in a contrite tone.

"Aragorn," Legolas finally said without moving any closer," I said to you very clearly, so that even Gimli heard, that I'll get the branches to start a fire, and you… you didn’t even wait for me. So tell me, do you think about me at all?" Legolas said, clearly angry.

Aragorn found himself staring at the ground after hearing Legolas’ words. Suddenly he heard a loud laugh and saw Gimli laughing at him. Confused, he watched as Legolas came closer to him and begin to laugh as well.

They saw Aragorn staring at them with a confused look. Then he realized what was going on and swore his revenge.

"You two will pay for this, believe me," Aragorn said to them, with a large smile on his face.

"Now, let’s build up the fire, because if the fighting did not kill me the cold certainly will!" Aragorn commented as they watched him continue to shiver.

"Gimli, take the branches on the ground and finish the fire that Aragorn started," Legolas said. Watching the stars drift slowly across the sky, he continued softly," I'll sing for you both to make you warm and your sleep peaceful. I will take the first watch and will wake you up Aragorn, don't worry." Legolas said softly as he watched the stars drift slowly across the sky.

After they fell asleep Legolas watched them all night long, a silent guardian against harm.

Aragorn woke at first light and saw Gimli still sleeping. A smile formed on his face and, as Gimli continued snoring, he took a pouch full of water and threw it over the dwarf. Gimli awoke as soon as the water hit his face and looked over at Aragorn in mock anger.

He looked around to see where Legolas was and saw him beside his horse, talking to it.

"I did not want to wake you on such a chilly night," said Legolas.


	2. Where is he? I'm going to kill him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.  
> Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

"Legolas, I'll take first watch tonight; you need to rest too," Aragorn stated before continuing, " now let us continue on our trip, and thank you for keeping us warm."

They mounted their horses and rode into the forest. It was so quiet, only the wind whispered through the leaves. So quiet. Their pace at first was slow, but then it increased.

The forest which Legolas saw was incredible. The trees were in full bloom and the air was sweet with the scent of flowers. Legolas continued to whisper softly to Arod, unnoticed by Gimli who was sat behind him. Gimli heard Aragorn call over to them, so he tried to get Legolas to notice, but the elf gave no answer. Gimli shouted across to Aragorn that something was wrong and that Aragorn should come over to them.

When Aragorn finally heard Gimli's calls he saw Gimli was sitting on Arod alone –Legolas had vanished.

"Gimli, where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked him, looking around with an extremely worried look on his face.

"I wish I knew," Gimli said. "He was sitting right in front of me. I turned to call to you and then when I turned back he was no longer there," Gimli said guiltily and looked at the ground.

Suddenly, without any warning, Arod, become very angry, and threw Gimli to the ground.

"That damn horse, I still do not understand how the elf stands him," Gimli said angrily.

Aragorn helped Gimli to his feet and asked him if he was well. Then they saw Arod gallop past them.

Seeing nothing else to do they began to walk after Arod with a hope that the horse would lead them to Legolas. As they walked they began to talk, trying to alleviate the fear that they felt about their missing friend.

"Gimli, do know why Legolas did not even notice that you were with him?" Aragorn asked the dwarf.

"I guess that he was unaware or that he did not even hear me when I told him to stop, like there was something that was bothering him. As long as I have known him he is still not ready to open up to us. He likes to keep himself at a distance from people," Gimli said.

"Aragorn, you have been around the race of elves longer than I have. Are they all stubborn or is it a unique trait of Legolas’?" Gimli asked.

"As far as I know, when trouble happens Legolas is the first to attack and defend us. I think we will have to wait for Legolas himself to tell us what is bothering him. In the meantime, we must try and find him,” Aragorn said, who was becoming very concerned.

Aragorn raised his eyes and looked at the sky. He saw the sun beginning to set and still they had not found Legolas. Aragorn turned to Gimli and told him to mount his horse and then Aragorn himself mounted and they sat off at a fast pace.

"Legolas!" they began to shout. When there was no reply they resorted to threats to try and bring their vanished friend to them. "Legolas, stop acting like an elfing. If you do not come out by sunset –and we are very serious about this –you will be alone, without friends!" they cried, but Legolas still did not appear.

The darkness came. There was no moon; only clouds and two bright and lonely stars. Aragorn thought this to be very odd as it had been clear all day.

"That is enough!" Gimli said to Aragorn, "Let us go to Rivendell and tell your foster father the news of Legolas' disappearance. Maybe Gandalf will help us," Gimli continued.


	3. We have to leave him behind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Suddenly they saw a dull glow in the forest. They followed the light until they came across Legolas.

"What the…?" they asked, and took a close look at Legolas, who had not seemed to notice their arrival. They were shocked.

Legolas seemed to be in another world, with his eyes open as if he was staring at something they couldn't see. His hands were laid across his chest. As Aragorn came closer to Legolas to examine him, he noticed that there was nothing wrong with his friend. He was just sleeping, so they made a camp. Gimli took the first watch and Aragorn rested for the remainder of the night.

In the first hour of his watch, Gimli noticed that Legolas had started to wake up, so he woke Aragorn to tell him of that fact.

"Legolas! How do you feel, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked him.

Legolas moved to sit up and leaned on a tree. The elf stared at them with a look that he would normally only grace his enemies with. So they moved back from him, fearing about their friend.

"Is there something wrong, Legolas?" they asked him.

"Who are you?" Legolas finally spoke "And who am I?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and this is Gimli, son of Glóin. You are Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. We are your best friends," Aragorn said, staring at the elf with a worried look.

"I have no friends, you lie!" Legolas shouted at them. He threw his weapons – his two knives, his quiver and his bow – at them. "I do not even know how to use these." Legolas got up and walked angrily away.

"Gimli, quickly we should go to my foster father and hopefully Gandalf can help us," Aragorn said to him. "I'm afraid that we have to leave him behind; he will not come with us, and I do not want to fight him and force him to come. But we will return as quickly as possible."


	4. I can’t lose him too. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli’s brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

_A week ago…in Mirkwood_

The rumour about the success of the Fellowship was widespread. King Thranduil heard the rumour from a scout that had arrived at the gate a few nights earlier.

He feared for his only son and he sent a messenger to Rivendell to bring news from Legolas. After the messenger left he ordered his servants and guards not to disturb him and he retreated to Legolas’ room.

As he entered the room, the memories filled his mind and the pain they brought appeared on his face. Tears started to fall down his face as the memory of his wife's death clenched at his heart. He loved her so much and it had hurt deeply when she had died after the birth of his only child. His friend and healer Lord Elrond had came at once when he heard the news to help at the birth. A son had been born.

An elfling was born in the last light of the day, and the forest had started to sing softly over the little elf. They did not know what to call him, the grief of the Queen’s death too fresh in their minds. As soon as he had started to crawl he had headed for the nearest tree. They saw the tree start to bloom again, the air was as sweet as the taste of honey, and the little elfling suddenly started to speak with the tree softly. The name had been found for him – Legolas.

Legolas meant green-leaf, a woodland name in dialectal form of pure Sindarin, _laegolas_. Day after day Legolas sang to the forest softly like an angel and the forest accepted him and guarded him day and night, even while he was sleeping. He was a pure native elf that had been blessed with many gifts.

King Thranduil stared out of the open window and took a glance at the forest.

The forest that surrounded the palace had started to die and the leaves of every tree had begun to fall on the surrounding grass.

Fear flashed through his mind. He didn't want to lose him too. Not again.


	5. Back to Rivendell…barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not ow TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

_A week after…_

Aragorn and Gimli finally reached Rivendell as quickly as they could. They had travelled without sleeping or eating. As they came to the border they both fell from their horses in exhaustion.

Elladan and Elrohir saw their foster brother and Gimli fall. They hurried over to see if they were well, but both were unconscious.

The twins asked the other scouts with them to take the two to the healers and for Mithrandir and Lord Elrond to meet them there.

As they came to the place of the healing house, Gandalf was already in the room and Elrond, their father, was waiting for them at the door.

"Was Legolas with them?" Elrond asked. He entered the room, followed by his sons, and closed the door quietly behind them.

"No, they came together and they looked very pale, like they had not eaten at all," Elladan said. "We need to make sure that when they wake they eat properly."

"I think we should ask them as soon as they wake up what exactly occurred. Until they do, nothing will enlighten us to the Prince's whereabouts, Mithrandir said.

The door opened, and a face glanced inside. He looked around to see if his lord was there and, when he saw that he was, he came inside and spoke.

"My lord" the servant said, "There is a messenger from Mirkwood."

"Just what I need right now," Lord Elrond muttered "Send him to my room. I will talk to him in private."

\--

_In Elrond's study…_

The messenger was sitting in the chair waiting for Lord Elrond. He saw the door open and Lord Elrond entered. The messenger rose and bowed in respect to honour the ties that there were between the two kingdoms, especially after the death of the Queen of Mirkwood where Lord Elrond had done as much as he could to save her.

Elrond responded in kind and Elrond acknowledged the bow with a slight nod of his head.

"What news have you from Mirkwood?" Elrond asked him.

"My king fears for his son. Thranduil knows that Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship have returned. He misses his only son, my lord," the messenger said.

"And there is more" the scout said, continuing, "The trees are dying within the King's realm." There was fear and concern in the messenger's voice.

Elrond frowned. 'Even when Legolas went with the Fellowship, the trees were still blooming,' he thought.

"What is wrong with your forest? Isn't it still blooming?" Elrond asked, and saw the scout look over the forest of Rivendell that was near to decay. The colour of the trees had started to change.

"It is the same as yours. The colours had begun to change like it was beginning to decay. Lord Elrond, I know you remember the time when Legolas began to speak and sing to the forest and hear what it said," the messenger said. "Now even in your forest things have worsened, and I'm afraid for the Lothlórien too. Something is wrong, my lord – I can see it in the sky and in the darkest night," the messenger finished.

"I need you to wait for me in the garden as I need to write a letter to your King. You'll have to bring it to him as soon as possible," Elrond said to the messenger.

The messenger nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

As the door closed, Elrond set to writing the letter to his old and close friend. It did not take him long. Elrond wished that every time he invited Thranduil he did so for a happy occasion, not a bad one. Unfortunately, once again it seemed fate had conspired against him.

After he finished the letter, he went outside to give the letter to to the messenger and told him to give the letter to the King as soon as possible.

\--

_Later the same day... at the healing house..._

As the last light of the day disappeared and darkness filled the sky, Aragorn and Gimli finally woke up.

After several minutes they noticed the worried looks that were directed at them.

"Are you well?" Lord Elrond asked.

"We are just exhausted and have barely eaten anything at all," Aragorn said.

As Elrond heard what his foster son said he called to his servant and asked for fresh food and water to be brought. After several minutes the servant brought a selection of food and a jug full of water.

After they ate and drank they rested for several minutes before answering the questions being directed at them.

"Where is Legolas? Has he already left this shore?" Gandalf asked them with worried expression.

"On the contrary, Gandalf," Aragorn said to the Wizard. Then looking at his foster father, he said, "We fear for him father."

"What is wrong?" Elrond asked, examining their faces and seeing the fear in their eyes.

"If you can start from the beginning, it will be much appreciated," Gandalf said.

"Firstly, here are his weapons," Aragorn said as he opened his pack and presented them with Legolas' weapons. As they saw the weapons they realized the gravity of the situation and prayed for the Valar to save the elf.

"Why do you have his weapons?" Elladan asked him.

"The stubborn elf threw them down and walked off angrily. One of us at least should had stayed with him, to protect him, now we do not even know if he is still alive or dead." Gimli finally spoke, sounding very guilty.


	6. It begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli’s brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

"The first night after you left Gandalf, the night was very chilly so we agreed that Legolas would take the first watch, but in the morning it was apparent to us that he did not wake us at all. He was worried about us. He sang all night long to keep us asleep and warm," Aragorn said.

"So, you want to tell us, that he sang to you all nightlong. And when he stopped singing did you feel cold?" Elrond asked him with a nervous tone to his voice, as if he knew something was wrong but was not certain.

"Yes, I guess so. I felt cold from time to time in the night. I woke up and found myself covered with a blanket and a cloak. Gimli was covered with two blankets," Aragorn said, confused, as he did not understand where the conversation was heading.

"And in the morning what happened?" Elrohir asked.

"Gimli saw him talking to his horse," Aragorn continued. "Then we resumed our trip. Gimli should continue with the story now as he was the last one who saw Legolas before he disappeared."

All the eyes now turned to regard Gimli. As he saw their look he lowered his eyes and stared at the bed.

"Legolas started to whisper something in Elvish to Arod and seemed unaware of what was happening around him, even when I started to shout at him to stop. I think that he did not notice or hear me at all. So I shouted at Aragorn to come over to us. I turned my head to see Aragorn coming, and when Aragorn reached us, I turned back to see if Legolas was still sitting on the horse, but he had just vanished. We did not see him until the sunset and darkness had descended upon us, when we discovered him asleep in a clearing."

Gimli paused, and looked over at Aragorn before addressing him.

"Aragorn, you were wondering about something that you saw. You should ask them about that, maybe they'll know."

Aragorn nodded and then spoke to the others in the room.

"When the darkness fell I stared up at the sky and saw there was no moon – only clouds and two bright stars. That is all I saw. Father, is there a meaning to this?" Aragorn asked, staring at his father, who now wore a troubled expression.

"And then what happened?” Gandalf asked.

"There was a glow in the middle of the forest, so we decided to go and see what it was. When we got there, we found Legolas lying on the ground. His eyes were wide open and his hands were across his chest. He seemed to be in another world but, after I examined him, I discovered that he was in fact sleeping. So Gimli took the first watch and woke me as soon as Legolas started to wake up,” Aragorn said. “As he woke up he sat up and rested against a tree. He stared at us like…like we were his enemies. Suddenly he spoke and looked at us with a confused expression, " said Aragorn, as he looked at his father.

"He…what?” Elrond asked with confusion in his voice “What did he ask you?”

"He asked us questions about who we were and who he was," Gimli said with a shocked tone and continued: "So are we going to save the elf?"

"Where is Arwen?” Aragorn asked suddenly, and Gimli looked at him with an angry expression about the change in topic.

"Arwen has been in Lothlórien. She is due to return shortly,” Elrond said.

Gandalf looked over at Elrond and Elrond nodded to him. Gimli and Aragorn saw them but said nothing.

"Master dwarf, is there something that we can do for you?” Elrond asked him suddenly and stared at the dwarf, who was surprised at the question.

"Not now my lord,” Gimli spoke and then added a thank you.

“As you wish _mellon_. Gandalf already spoke to the council and informed me about you and Legolas and your friendship,” Elrond said. "Gimli I want to see you and Aragorn resting. Tomorrow you need to regain your strength.” It was the healer in him coming to the fore.

The two nodded in acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elvish – English:**
> 
> _Mellon_ – friend


	7. Love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not ow TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.
> 
> Elvish - English - check in the End Notes.

Arwen entered the room and looked for her lover. She spotted him on the bed and ran over to him. She then turned to her father and bowed to him. Looking around she saw her brothers, Gandalf and a dwarf.

'Where is Legolas? Why are his weapons here?' she thought to herself. She looked over to her father as if she was going to ask him the question. He avoided her searching eyes in the hope that she would not.

"Father what is going on?" Arwen asked, looking over at Gimli. "And what is he doing in our realm?" Arwen continued, a slight touch of anger in her voice.

"Arwen, things have changed after the war and Gimli is what Legolas has called elvellon. It is said that Legolas knows him better than his own brothers," Elrohir said to his sister before Elrond could respond.

"What has happened to them?" she asked, indicating the patients on the bed. "And where is Legolas? Is there something wrong that you are not telling me?" Arwen was now quite worried.

"Come Arwen, we will tell you outside while they take the rest they need," Elladan said, and the trio left the room.

As they left Elrond, closed the door and turned to say something to Aragorn and Gimli but, before he could, Gandalf halted him.

"Father what troubles you so much?" Aragorn asked, casting the elf a concerned look.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say right now until I can be sure what the problem is and how I'm going to solve it," Elrond said, looking over at Gandalf. "Can you please join me in my study, Gandalf?" Elrond asked him softly.

"As you wish my friend," Gandalf said, and then followed Elrond to his study and left Aragorn and Gimli alone in their thoughts.

It did not take long before weariness claimed them both and they fell asleep. First nothing stirred and there was quiet. Then Aragorn woke at the snoring of his friend so he threw off his covers and walked out of the room. He found himself outside and he took several deep breaths to relax himself. He looked to the sky and again there was no moon – only two bright stars and several clouds that seemed as if they were hiding something, but what he did not know.

Memories of the earlier events filled his mind, and the last imagine was that of Legolas looking at them in confusion as if he did not know them.

"Estel!"

He heard his name being called and turned around to see who sought him. He saw his lover with a worried look on her face. From him she could not hide what she felt.

They shared everything in their lives. They kissed softly, grateful to be in each other's arms, but the worry for their friend made them unable to completely relax and blend themselves into the moment.

"Estel, I have _gostannen_ for him," Arwen said softly to her beloved.

Aragorn nodded to her. They kissed softly, all their love given within that kiss. They separated from each other with sad eyes, and tiredness swept Aragorn.

Arwen stepped back from her lover and escorted him to the healing room to rest.

The night was young and tomorrow there was a great many important things that would have to be done.

Elrond saw his daughter and his beloved foster son together, but he said nothing. He saw their love and knew that it was beyond anything he could do, so he had accepted the lovers, and knew that before the war his daughter had given up his immortality for him. He was happy for them; they were so happy.

He looked up at the sky and thought about what Aragorn had told him: 'there was no moon in the sky – only two bright stars'. When he looked at the sky he saw that there was no moon – only several clouds and, instead of the two bright stars that Aragorn saw, Elrond saw there were only seven bright stars.

He began to worry. His concern for Thranduil's son increased. He knew Legolas well. He remembered the first time he helped bear the young child from his _nana_ ,who had died several minutes after the childbirth. The child had lost his nana, Thranduil wife, and now Thranduil faced the possibility of losing his son as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Elvish_ – English: **
> 
> _Nana_ – mother
> 
>  _Gostannen_ \- feared


End file.
